


When The Party’s Over

by SoullessCreatures



Series: What Could’ve Happened [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina and Emma - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Based on Song, Crying, F/F, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Marriage, Secret Relationship, Song: When the Party's Over (Billie Eilish), Swen - Freeform, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures
Summary: This first one-shot was based on “when the party’s over” by Billie Eilish.Some of you may have read it on my twitter already.It’s about Emma getting married to Hook after she and Regina had a secret affair.It’s no happy ending & kinda angsty!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: What Could’ve Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	When The Party’s Over

“Regina, talk to me”, Emma whispered, standing there in her wedding dress right before she had to walk down the aisle.

“I can’t, Emma.”

“But-“

“Don’t you know I’m no good for you?”, the brunette interrupted, eyes sad looking.

“Regina”, Emma whispered once more, but got cut off again.

“I’ve learned to lose you, and I just can’t afford to”

“You’re not losing me, please listen.” Emma begged, on the verge of crying just like Regina.

A sigh escaped from Regina’s lips as she slightly shook her head.  
“I did everything for you Emma. I went to hell for you, literal hell. and I tore my shirt to stop your bleeding.”

“I know that, Regina, I just-“, cut off, again.

“No. Because nothing ever stops you from leaving. You keep going back to him, Emma”, she sobbed, nearly messing up her freshly done make-up.

“I understand and I know how you feel”, Emma nodded softly, and let Regina talk as she saw the other woman shake her head again.

“You can’t understand and you never will, Emma. I love you, and all I ever wished for was for you to love me back, the same amount.”  
She tried to calm her own breathing before she inhaled deeply.  
“But now it’s always so quiet when I’m coming home, and I’m on my own. And I could lie and say I like it like that.”  
Regina stared at the blonde in front of her, tear rolling down her cheek which was quickly wept away.

Emma looked at her with pity, a heavy heart as she took regina’s hand. Mouth opening to say something, but music started to play.  
The blonde startled and took a step back, releasing regina’s hand.

Regina cleared her throat, “you have to go”, she said strongly.

“No, we’re not-“

Regina kissed her softly on the cheek before walking over to the door. “Don’t,” she whispered, trying to smile through her pain, “just go, one last time”.

Emma stood there, not knowing what to do but letting a tear roll from her eye and gently touching her freshly kissed cheek.

“Goodbye, Miss Swan”, the sound fell soft yet sad from the dark red painted lips while she took one more look to the woman she loved with all her heart.  
Then she walked through the door to take place next to henry, the boy who knew all too well what his mom was going through.

—

Regina stood up after being only an hour and a half at the party. She carefully shoved her chair under the table, trying to not get noticed by all those partying.  
Her jacket thrown over her arm and purse clutched in her hand, she walked out of the building and the winter cold stung in her chest.

“Wait”, she heard an out of breath voice, one she knew all too well.

“Emma”, the brunette sighed, slowly turning around for her brown eyes to meet with green ones.

“You can’t just walk away like this, this ain’t fair Regina, it hurts”, Emma’s voice sounded mad, yet she let out a laugh followed by a heavy sigh.

“Don’t you know too much already? I’ll only hurt you if you let me, Emma. I was not the one to walk away first.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to just bail me like that, especially now”, the blonde’s voice began to sound louder, but Regina kept her’s down.

“It does actually. Because I have to sit here all night, seeing him looking at you like he brought home another toy from the fair. And then I have to pretend like I didn’t treat you better than him. And I know I treated you better than him, didn’t I, Emma?”

The blonde hesitated for a few seconds but then silently admitted, “you did.”

“But the worst thing of all, is that I have to be here as your friend and I hear you calling me friend while I’m silently begging for you to keep me closer.”

“You know I can’t Regina, not anymore.”

“And that is why I cannot stay here, even though I would love to spend my evening admiring you, it pains me too much.”, Regina’s bottom lip started to tremble, trying to hold back the tears as she looked at Emma.

Emma’s eyes watery, her nose a faded shade of red caused by the cold.  
“Regina”, she sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

Regina reached out her hand to cup the blonde’s cheek.  
“You look beautiful”, she whispered softly before taking a step back, ready to walk away.

“This party means nothing without you”, Emma let out a cry.

“But nothing is better sometimes, trust me. Please, let’s just let this go”, Regina cried, voice trembling.  
“Let me let you go”, she sighed, slowly nodded once with a weak smile and took another stap backwards.

“No, please stay, I need you to stay”, Emma begged, nearly ready to fall down her knees if she had to.

“I’ll call you when the party’s over”, the brunette’s soft voice sounded ready to shatter, as if one more word would break her into a thousand pieces.  
So she turned around and walked away.  
Entering her quite home, on her own once again.  
No Emma, who she had kissed gently for the first time by the fireplace in her livingroom, all those months ago. Secretly, it had happened, because Emma already with Hook at that time.

She knew Emma still loved her too, she felt it, but just knowing was not enough for Regina.  
And she could go lie and say she likes it like that but she doesn’t, for Emma was the most precious thing she ever had to hold, and having to miss her had always been the worst curse imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
